


The Bottom of Things

by andromyntra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bottoms are sentient, Corporal Punishment, Gen, School, Spanking, shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromyntra/pseuds/andromyntra
Summary: Bottoms are sentient and they love being spanked. Their "carriers" the humans, however, don't.





	1. Chapter 1

The twins were surprised when they were up so early. They were washed, dressed in new crisp cotton, and were promptly muffled up under shirt tails and pants. "Late for your new school," they heard Mom's Carrier (MC) yell.

C, their carrier sat down for breakfast, and then surprisingly, they started to tingle. "Are we going to get spanked?" Left asked Right. C rubbed the twins lightly. "Seems likely," Right replied, "But for what?"

"Your carrier is going to a new school and he's getting a spanking for luck." Mom said to the twins. Mom always knew these things, same as Dad. Seems as you grew up, you knew everything your carriers thought. Mom and Dad were twins too, same as every other bottom. They always spoke in one voice to others, however. Good thing too. Might get confusing otherwise.

The twins started tingling more after breakfast, and with good reason it seemed, for C was whining to his parents. However, C soon pulled down his pants and laid down over MC's lap and she took his underwear down. The twins wiggled, glad to be free of the confines of crisp cotton. MC spanked the twins rapidly, warming them up. They bounced, enjoying the attention. C fussed, as usual. The carriers didn't like spankings, but the bottoms did. Dad had told the twins that it was something called "pain." The carriers felt it during a spanking, when they fell down, and for a lot of other things. 

"You'll get spanked more at this new school." DC (Dad's carrier) spoke up for the first time. He spanked the twins too, with more light but stinging spanks.

"Remember it's for your own good." MC said. She moved the twins into position to have their sweet spots spanked, and C protested again. The twins braced themselves, and squirmed in anticipation when a ping pong paddle was rested on them.

"Behave yourself and work hard." This came from both the carriers, accompanied by two crisp swats with the paddle. Very quickly, though, the twins were packed back into clothing, patted and rubbed, and put in the car.

Mom was next to the twins in the back seat. "Take care of your carrier. Get spanked as often as possible, it's good for him." She said.

"We're proud of you. You take such a lot of spanking without bruising up. Remember to stay up during a spanking even if your carrier doesn't want to." Dad said. 

"Yes Mom, yes Dad!" the twins chorused, while C squirmed. He never liked sitting after a spanking. The car stopped then, the twins were patted by DC and MC, and then they entered the school.

The new school seemed exciting. The twins heard lots of bottoms talking as C walked.

"Late yesterday, and then got into trouble in PE. I'm still deep red." An older bottom was saying.

"My carrier is getting a wake-up call today. I can't stand still." This was from a bottom around their own age.

"Missed a pop quiz spanking by one point yesterday. Can't believe it." The bottom sounded frustrated.

The twins were astonished. The previous school had spanking, but the bottoms were never taken care of like this. The number of voices increased, and the twins guessed that C had entered a classroom.

C sat down, and other carriers started talking to him. Their bottoms started talking to the twins too, till therewas a loud bell, and the carriers fell silent. The twins settled down, but soon, the bottom next to them giggled.

"What is it?" The twins asked.

"Your carrier is whispering to mine. My carrier's already sent down tingles, but he's keeping quiet." the bottom said. The twins listened. The bottom was right. They could hear C whispering.

"It's a spanking for the new bottom, for sure." the whisper came from somewhere.

"Can you believe it? It's only been an hour since we came in!" Right whispered.

"Let's not get our hopes up." Left said.

"Wait, I'll help you out." said the bottom next to them. The twins did not know what happened, but sure enough, they began to tingle, and C got up and walked in the peculiar gait which indicated an impending spanking. Right and Left wiggled with glee. 

The other bottom was also coming with them. "Just squirmed a bit for the teacher to notice." It said.

C stopped and the twins felt him fidgeting as he fumbled with his clothes and slowly lowered his pants.

"Oh, wow!" Left said, as Right began to bounce. In their previous school spankings had been over clothes.The signals were so much more clear now with those thick shorts out of the way!!!!

"Lower your underwear, child," a crisp voice said.

The twins froze in disbelief, and the tingling increased.

The twins felt C pull his underwear down with shaky hands, and then the sensations were overwhelming.

C was embarrassed, sending so much blood into the twins that they were pink already. Being seen by so many people on the other hand made the twins shy. And the source of the voice was a stern-looking woman, standing next to the carriers with a long ruler.

"Wow! that's long!" Left told Right. "And thick too," Right agreed.

The twins saw the other bottom now. It was a little pink from an earlier spanking, and was now bent over a table, positioned nicely. Its carrier had pushed up his shirt and lowered his underwear down to mid-thigh, so the bottom was fully visible and ready to be spanked. The twins were embarrassed. C had lowered his underwear only a little, so that their undercurve was still covered! It looked like they didn't want to be spanked! What would the others think?

"Quickly, now. Bend over!" the voice said again. C bent over next to the other bottom, and his shirt covered the twins halfway. The twins peered out.

The twins watched as the woman patted the other bottom with her ruler. The carrier propped the bottom up high, and the woman drew back the ruler. "Crack-crack-crack-crack-crack-crack!" The ruler landed hard, six times, working its way down from the crest of the bottom to its undercurve. The bottom squirmed and wobbled in pleasure as it turned red. The spanking had taken less than a minute!

Now the woman came up to the the twins. C clenched them in anticipation. "When I tell you to bare your bottom, it's because you've earned a spanking." She said, frowning.

"Getting your bottom spanked is for your own good, so you have to show it to me properly." she said, pushing up the shirt and lowering the underwear further. "If you don't bare it properly, you'll get extra."

Then, she patted the twins with her ruler. They froze and clenched tightly, again under C's orders. "I want your bottom propped up and relaxed. If you do this again, you'll get extra for that too." she said, and C obeyed quickly.

The twins were delighted now. Their reputation was intact. They were tingly but in position. They tried to wiggle, but C kept them still.

The woman patted the twins again, then drew back the ruler. It landed an instant later on the crest of the twins, making them bounce and wiggle. The twins felt the blood rush into them, and a fierce burn as the ruler was raised for the next stroke. Oh, she knew what she was doing all right! When the sting reached its peak, another stroke landed right below the first one.

C yelped, but the spanking was quick and hard, and moving steadily down in spite of the fuss. The strokes were spaced neatly one below the other. The fifth spank landed across the twins sweet spot, and a moment later, the next stroke overlapped it. C cried and cupped the twins.

"No carrying on after a spanking. Pants up and back in your seat, now." said the woman in the same stern voice. C started pulling his clothes up.

"Right, all those due to get homework spankings, line up." The woman said, and the twins saw three of the carriers get up just before they were muffled up inside clothing.

C walked back, this time with a different gait. On the way back, the twins again heard "Crack-crack-crack-crack-crack-crack." They clenched, and a minute later, they heard "Crack-crack-crack-crack-crack-crack" twice, each time separated by a tiny interval.

"Hey, we hope you liked it!" A bottom piped up as the twins were sat on, very carefully. "You'll love it here. We all do."

"Yeah, they spank a lot here." Another one said. "I'm getting one later. There's probably going to be a science pop quiz, and my carrier hasn't studied."

Sure enough, within a few hours of the twins enjoying the heat and the rubs their carrier gave them, the bottom said, "Yay, carrier got a zero!" and went to the front.

"He's good!" The bottom said as it came back, getting rubbed vigorously. "Three solid smacks to each of us with a slipper. I'm sleeping on top tonight!"

 

The twins were excited, but C did not get spanked any more that day. The twins went home, and were welcomed by DC, who patted the twins. C squirmed as he did his homework and right through dinner. Finally, he went to his room.

"Hey, he gets a spanking now, doesn't he?" Right piped up. 

"Maybe!" Left answered. If C was getting a reminder, he would get ready for it. C bathed, brushed his teeth and looked at the twins in the mirror. Then he rubbed them for a long time before picking up a pair of drop-seat pajamas. The twins were excited when they felt the tingling start again. This meant the next treat was on its way!

C dressed, opened the trapdoor, put a pillow on the middle of the bed, and laid down with his stomach on it. The twins were pointed straight at the ceiling. The twins wiggled in anticipation. What would they get?

Soon, MC came in with a wooden spoon. C clenched the twins tightly, and the tingles increased. "Yes!!" thought the twins. 

"So, talking in class on the first day!" MC said. "How did it feel to get a bare bottom spanking at school, love?" She ran a hand over the welts.

"It's awful mom. The whole class watched." C whined.

"Well, you'll see theirs as well. Ms.Lee said she spanks every member of her class at least once a week." MC answered and C clenched the twins again.

"Then maybe I shouldn't be spanked now? If I can't help it?" C asked. The twins prayed that MC would not agree.

"Whispering in class was something you chose to do, young man. And a spanking at school means?" MC asked sternly.

"A spanking at home." C said in a little voice. The twins felt more tingles, this time paired with goosebumps.

MC tapped the twins with her wooden spoon, then quickly peppered them with light swats. The spanking was light, but it reignited the fire set by the ruler spanks. After a dozen, MC stopped and rubbed the twins. She held C on her lap too.

C was tucked into bed with the twins on top. The twins were up even after C went to sleep. The new school was good!

C got through the next day without spanking, but the day after, the twins were surprised by tingles even before he sat down in his seat. In a few minutes, he was called up to the front by the teacher who the twins now knew as Ms. Lee. This time, C bared the twins fully, and propped them up when the teacher patted them with the ruler. Feeling proud, the twins also pulled themselves up. Six sharp cracks followed, filling the twins with a rich warmth. C was allowed to get up, with a "Good!" from the teacher.

At home, that night, the twins were bared and tingling again. DC came up this time with a rubber spatula.

The twins bounced in glee. They loved the spatula! And they were rewarded for their bobbing with a sharp hand spank each.

"Dad, I was careful. It was just three mistakes!" C whined.

"There is no excuse for mistakes in your homework, child. You can take all the time you need, and ask your mom or me for help." DC said, patting the twins.

C reached back and rubbed the twins. "But Dad, she gave me six. It's still stinging." 

"That's what a spanking should do, young man. Now get your hands out of the way!" DC said.

C moved his hands, and DC patted the twins with the spatula. The twins squirmed. 

"Quiet down!" Dad said to the twins.

"Dad, make him spank us hard!" the twins said, going as high as they could.

"Good that you're pushing your bottom up, but stop moving!" DC said to C, taking aim.

"Dad, I'm not-" C was cut off when DC gave the twins a series of quick spanks. The twins bounced, and DC increased the force of the spanking, finishing off with two sharp spanks to each undercurve. The twins wiggled with pleasure. Again, C was comforted, and tucked into bed on his stomach. "I love the new school" the twins told Dad before he got up. "Go to sleep, little one!" Dad said. "It's good that you're having so much fun, but settle down now." The twins went to sleep happily.

 

The next day, despite the twins' best efforts, C did not get spanked. To make things worse, the twins were driven to the doctor's office.

"He's healthy, so it must be a physical." said Right.

"And that means needles." Left said dejectedly.

Getting needles was a part of being a bottom, Dad had told the twins. Apparently, they were responsible for keeping C healthy. The carrier hated them, so the twins had to go through tingling and rubbing, but without a spanking. They didn't mind much, unless it was a large needle with lots of medicine. That really messed up the muscle.

Every few months, C was taken for a physical, at the end of which he would lie down on his stomach and a nurse would treat the twins like a pair of pin cushions.

It hadn't been that bad, Mom had told them. Just before the twins were born, people had invented a lot of vaccines. The result was that the twins ended up with band-aids all over. 

When C had been young, he had been spanked a few times for fussing while getting needles. Even now, MC and DC carried the rubber spatula to the doctor's office. But C didn't fuss now. All the twins could do to get over the unpleasantness was to get C into trouble as soon as it was possible. 

"Why do you have to misbehave right after you get shots, I'll never understand." MC had said once as she bared the twins, right in the back seat on the way home. "I would expect that you'd want to keep your bottom safe for a few days." She had said before bringing the wooden spoon down.

The twins waited, tingling, to be called in. But to their surprise, C simply went through the exam. Though the doctor gave the twins a few slaps and told DC that the new school was good, C did not get any needles at the end. 

The twins were happy, but a little less exuberant when C behaved himself the next day as well. The twins were getting disappointed with the school, when a buzz started among the bottoms.

"It's needles!" came the voice. "6A have gone for needles, and it's for everyone!"

Yeeks! Thought the twins. That's why there were no needles at the doctor?

"Happens once in a while." The twins' neighbor told them. The twins found it hard to believe. But sure enough, pants were taken off, and the carriers were lined up in underpants to be weighed. This was good, because the twins could hear both carriers and bottoms. And see a little too.

"It's Vitamins day, children." Miss Lee announced to C's class, and they groaned. "You're getting vitamins and an immune booster to keep you healthy, plus all the vaccinations that you missed." The carriers groaned again and C rubbed the twins. "The vitamins and immune boosters are heavy!" One of the bottoms told the twins, "but we get spanked if the carriers don't stay still, so that's something to look forward to."

The twins looked around the room. The room was bustling with activity. On one side, people in lab coats measured medicine out in syringes and placed them on trays, labeling them with names.

The twins looked at the other side of the room. There were a few cots there, and carriers were lying on them with their bottoms up and underpants lowered, with a nurse standing on one side and a teacher with a switch on the other. The other carriers were lined up near the cots.

Trays with needles were placed near the carriers, and the nurses picked up the needles and pricked the bottoms. If the carriers fussed, the teacher gave the bottoms a lick with the switch. The bottoms wiggled a little, but the carriers always quieted down afterwards. A lot of bottoms got the switch, though.

Soon, C was weighed, and moved into one of the lines by the cots.

"The left one is easy, right one is painful." one of the carriers said as he passed by. "Idiot, they're both terrible." Another one snapped. Both bottoms were getting rubbed hard.

"My carrier fussed, and got the switch twice before the needles." A bottom said.

C began to send more tingles down. The twins enjoyed the tingles for what they were worth. The twins moved closer and closer to the cot, the sharp commands to "stay still," "relax your bottom", the little yelps and groans, and the switch licks getting louder. C rubbed the twins.

Not very much later, C climbed up and lay down on a cot, and the twins felt the underpants getting pulled down. Finally, they could see all that was going on.

"Do you mind needles?" The bottom on the next cot asked the twins. It was getting wiped down with alcohol

"I don't really like them, but they're good for the carrier." The twins answered, and looked on the other side, where the bottom was getting pricked. There were two more needles on the tray. How many was the carrier going to get?

A nurse asked C his name and placed a tray with no less than five needles in front of it. Three of them were OK looking, but two looked nasty. C clenched the twins. The carrier on one of the cots kicked, and the bottom got a lick with the switch. 

"Would feel good to get that switch, you know?" The twins said to the bottoms on either side.

"Just clench right after they wipe you down." One of them said, a big needle in its left cheek. "I love these big needles."

"You're crazy," the other bottom said. The twins agreed, but they didn't have much time to think. Left felt a cool sensation - it was getting wiped down with alcohol.

"Relax your bottom." came the order, and C obeyed. A needle went into Left, C made a little noise, and the medicine was injected. A band-aid was placed on the site. Another wipe, and one more needle went into Right, almost like a dart, in and out. Left waited for its turn again, but a second needle went into Right. This medicine was a little thick, and C whined, but the teacher gave a rub with the switch and he quieted down. After another wipe, a much longer needle went into Left, and the deep red medicine was injected slowly, making C squirm.

"Don't move!" the nurse commanded, and C froze. Left didn't like it at all. The medicine was so thick. Finally, it was all in, and the needle was pulled out. There was still one more to go. The twins felt like they deserved a treat. They waited for the nurse to wipe Right down again, and clenched tight.

"Crack!" the switch landed on the meatiest part of the twins. C yelped, and "Crack!!" it landed again, on their undercurve. The twins relaxed, and the next moment, the nurse pricked Right. This was another big one, and took a long time. Finally, five Band-Aids had been put on the twins, and the nurse covered up the twins with the underpants.

"I don't know why. I didn't mean to clench at all." C told another carrier, giving the twins a good rub. 

 

That day C went to his room right after he reached home, and assumed the position he had on the first two days. The twins wiggled in anticipation.

MC came in and sat next to C. She put an ice pack on the twins and gently massaged them.

C whined and fussed. The twins had to agree. Though the switch had had a good sting to it, the needles were annoying.

"They're good for you, love, and they're included in the school fee." MC rubbed the twins as well as C's back.

"They switched me. I didn't even want to move." C said and the twins giggled to each other.

"Shhhh..." MC tried to soothe him. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to spank you for that." The twins' mood fell. "Anyway, till your next set of vaccines you'll only get the vitamins and immune booster every month." She said, rubbing the twins again.

"Every month?" C yelped along with the twins, who wiggled.

"Just making sure you're healthy, love." MC patted the twins.

"Mom! The needles are big!!" the twins squealed.

"Hush, you two. I know you're strong enough for the needles. Just make sure you get spanked enough to make up for what you're going through, all right?" The twins agreed, albeit reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

"All I'm saying is, you need a little more." A bottom told the twins in the cafeteria. The carriers sat in close rows, back to back, and it was ideal for the bottoms.

"We were spanked three times last week. Actually, four, counting the day we got the switch." the twins answered.

"Yes, but it was all by Miss Lee." Their neighbor in class piped up. "You need variety. Miss Lee is efficient, and she lights up a proper fire in you, but she's too predictable. The tingles go a bit down after a while."

"Yes," said a bottom from three places away. "Get your carrier into trouble during the science period. He has this slipper, and it's just awesome." The other bottoms agreed. "He rubs the cheek with it, pats a few times, then spanks really hard. He knows just when to land them too. He pulls down the underpants too, and the carriers send down such tingles, it's like fireworks!"

"Or, the history teacher. It's always over the knee. So she writes the carriers names on the board and spanks them all at one go at the end of the class. You get tingles right through the class, and if you mess up answering her questions, you'll get more."

"Aim high, you lot. The principal's cane is the best. Takes fifteen minutes - the carriers wait, they get scolded, they bend ... And then she brings down the cane with plenty of time between strokes. Best thing, we get to see what goes on in the office, before and after!"

"That's a little too hard to get though. Goes right into the muscle." A bottom sighed. "Though it's worth trying once."

"What about it, you two? Going to try something, or are you going to get the same old ruler spanking?"

"We've never gone over the knee." said Left. "The slipper sounds exciting, and we have a double science period coming up," said Right. "We'll try history tomorrow." Left agreed. "How do we get the slipper at science?" they asked. 

"If there's a pop quiz, like it's usually there in a double period, check with brain. If your carrier didn't study too well it can mess things up. Can give a wrong answer if questioned too."

"I'll get my carrier to sit closer to yours. If we both squirm, it'll be like the carriers are talking."

"Just try blushing a lot till he starts thinking about what he might get."

The twins realised the other bottoms were experts. They went into class clenching and unclenching. When the carrier sat down, they blushed, and the tingles came down. Good, thought the twins. He was thinking of spanking too.

"I thought you two were happy now." Brain sent down a message. "You know he's not happy? I have to think of what he needs first, then come the individual organs."

"Come on, you got us spanked when he didn't eat vegetables. School spankings are good too."

"Very well. If I get a question and he's not ready, I'll give the answer that will definitely get him in trouble. But not if memory and logic have it ready."

The twins squirmed in glee. Having Brain on their side was awesome. 

"Pop quiz. Up to you two now." Came the whisper. The tingles were fantastic. After a few minutes, Brain sent down. "You got it, you brats." The twins waited for the carrier to be called. They didn't have to wait long before C walked up to the front, took down his trousers, and bent over. The other bottoms had been right, he didn't send down this much tingling for the ruler. 

Peering out, the twins saw that they were second in a row of five carriers waiting. A large man stood by the row, holding a really large slipper. He marched down the line, scolding the carriers, slapping the slipper on his hand. The twins could see some carriers squirming in their seats. Then, the man gripped the underpants of the first one. The twins heard rather than saw the six spanks landing. 

The man then moved up to C. "First pop quiz, and an abysmal performance. You'll see that your butt pays for it." He said, and pulled C's underwear down to the middle of his thighs. The tingling was almost unbearable to bare. The twins squirmed, and propped themselves up high.

"Don't move." The man said, and ran the slipper over the twins. Then he patted the dead centre of Left with his slipper. As C sent down even more tingles, the slipper was taken away from Left, and brought down on the same spot. "Ooof!" Left said. "That's a sweet rush", but Right was getting patted now. Left felt the burn peak when Right got spanked. C kicked, and was sternly told to stop. Two more spanks landed, leaving the twins giddy. 

"On your toes." The teacher said, and C obeyed. The twins realised why - their sweet spots were in prime position. The slipper was rubbed slowly over both sweet spots before landing on Left, then Right. C yelped at each spank, and wiggled. "Stay still," the teacher snapped, and C stopped moving. 

"Are you two satisfied?" Brain asked.

"Whoo!!" said the twins.

"Go and stand with your nose to the wall. Hold your shirt up." was the next command. The twins proudly faced the class, and watched the other bottoms get their thrashings. One of the carriers got extra for clenching. Finally, after a few minutes of all the spanked bottoms facing the class, they were put away inside clothes. C sat carefully on the twins without squirming, but rubbed them hard once the class was over.

The twins had another treat coming that night. C's mom used a hairbrush on them, giving them each a few solid spanks instead of the light spanking C usually got at bedtime. C slept on his stomach that night with his dropseat down. The twins felt like they were glowing brighter than the nightlight.

 

"What I would like is a mass spanking." The twins heard from another table the next day at lunch.

"Hmmm!" The twins' neighbour said. "Miss Lee? She's the most likely to do it!"" Yes, agreed the other bottoms.

"Yeah, last period today!" "Yes" said the other bottoms. The twins were excited and a little confused. They went back to the classroom.


End file.
